Rivers SMP
Rivers is a private Minecraft survival multiplayer server built on economy, shops, and the purpose of being a place where players can come together as a friendly community and simply have fun. Rivers was created on October 27th as a server that ran only for one hour per day, limiting the amount of players that could and wanted to join. Then, in January 2016, Rivers finally became operational 24/7. A few days following the change, Rivers accelerated from a number of 2 players on per day, to about 7. On March 18th, the counted players whitelisted on the server is currently over 50 and still growing quickly. History The inspiration for creating Rivers SMP came from ItsEntriix, who decided that he wanted to do something different when he returned to minecraft. Therefore, on October 19th Rivers SMP was born, but it wasn't until October 27th that Rivers went online, and ItsEntriix joined. Rivers SMP was originally a 100% vanilla survival multiplayer server. It ran on a free host, meaning it could, at the least, run for one hour per day. Nearing Christmas time, 4 of ItsEntriix's friends registered to be on Rivers SMP. Then, a sudden burst of activity and more players wanting to join the server resulted in ItsEntriix running the server on a 24/7 paid server host. Activity boosted in Rivers SMP and the pattern of friends inviting their friends accelerated the server to more and more activity. In the middle of all the activity, one of the players made a bread shop, inspiring other players to create their own shops too. With the number of shops rising, the community had to collectively vote and choose a precious mineral to become the main form of currency. In the end, the emerald was chosen to be the official and main currency of Rivers. Following that decision, the bank was founded, and an entire economic system was created to support the established idea of an economy-based Minecraft server. Then, after the activity grew to be over 15 registered players, the decision was made to appoint admins to help in law and decision making. Some time later, the idea of Countries was proposed; you can see more on what a country is and how to make one on the page "Countries". Following that change, criminal activity, grieifing, robbery, and other forms of crime started to rise on Rivers. Seeing that the owner and the admins couldn't stop this problem without a plugin, the server was converted to Spigot and a plugin that tracked all player activities was installed. Of course, now, it only seemed fit for a new group of players to be appointed and tasked with the job of catching criminals, investigating crimes, and even trying to prevent them from happening. This new group of elected officials were the Cops. Now, with two major groups helping to manage Rivers alongside the owner and founder, Rivers became more than just a Minecraft server, but it was a fully functioning, well maintained, community of people. Then, around the time of mid-2016, an idea was conceived during an admin/cop meeting that would forever change the management of Rivers SMP. The idea of having a President of Rivers was created. So, a few days following that decision, the first Rivers Presidential election had begun. Players registered, became candidates, gave speeches, participated in debates, and in the end, one would win the most votes by the community and become the next President. Since then, the Presidential election process has changed a bit, but we will specify those more in the "Rivers Presidential Election" page. The President acts like a co-owner, who serves a term of 2 months, and can attempt to be re-elected if they receive enough votes. So now, Rivers has it's own loosely established government: The President can propose laws, improve or make new public areas, and has a high influence in making the decisions on Rivers, The Admins act like the congress, they can approve or disapprove the proposed laws of the President, and they manage the server whilst keeping the other staff members in check, The Cops investigate crimes, bring justice to the criminals, and prevent crimes from happening, and The Owner can, in essence, have the final say in every decision in Rivers SMP. So now, with an established form of government, economy, freedom, rules, and a community, Rivers SMP can move forward and keep making more innovative decisions for the better. Economy System The main currency in Rivers SMP is emeralds. But other precious minerals, in a specific quantity, can be traded for one emerald. Here is how the economic and pricing system works on Rivers SMP: 1 Emerald = 2 Diamonds (interchangeable) 2 Diamonds = 1 Emerald OR 9 Iron Ingots* OR 8 Gold (Emerald & Gold interchangeable) *(9 Iron Ingots for 1 Diamond) 9 Iron Ingots = 1 Diamond OR 4 Gold (Both are not interchangeable) As of December 2016, a large country, Retro, began using lapis as a form of currency. Because of it's high level of influence among all of Rivers, some players outside of the country may begin using Lapis as an official form of currency. However, there is no option for lapis installed at the bank, and there is no official price set for lapis to be interchangeable among the other precious minerals. Country System Here are the simple basics to creating each country. Making a country really isn't that hard. All you need are 3 players who will become official residents of your country. They won't just live in it, they will become residents, meaning that one of their three country joining limits will be used on the country you're making. If there are less than three residents in your country, it is no longer a country. We advise that when choosing an area to claim for your country, like a shore, or an area of a biome, etc., please make sure that it is at least 30 blocks away from another country. Border disputes over land aren't easy to solve, so plan ahead and claim an area for your country that is a good distance from other countries. If you do have a border dispute, please contact an admin or the owner using entriix@excite.com. The Community The community is a group of EVERY player that has joined Rivers SMP. Without this friendly and innovative community, there would be no shops, no economy, no admins, no countries, no cops, no presidents; there would literally just be no such thing as Rivers SMP. Without the community, Rivers would cease to exist. As of 12/14/26, our community has over 50 registered players, and, if put together, the community has created a total of 85+ shops in Rivers SMP that are still active. It's also the community that participates in elections for admins, cops, and presidents. The community also participates in voting to approve or disapprove of laws or new systems proposed for Rivers SMP. They can also overturn a decision made by the admins or by the president (if enough votes to approve or disapprove the proposal that has been made). The Mainland (location) The Mainland is an area in Rivers SMP where many of the shops are built and maintained by the player that has ownership of that shop. The Mainland is also home to some of the oldest buildings in Rivers SMP, such as The Mainplace, The Auction House (formerly, the courthouse), Silvers Redstone Service, and Buttrey Foods. More about the mainland can be found on the page "The Mainland".